The present invention concerns generally an attachment for the wrist or ankle to be worn during the performance of exercises.
The attachment of weights to the body appendages to increase muscular effort while exercising is considered to be beneficial. By so doing, increased physical exertion is achieved over exercising without such weights.
The known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,833 which discloses a weight provided exercise aid having stretch fabric; U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,491 which discloses a reducing belt; U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,656 which discloses a weight for holding clothing in place and having weights and a flexible covering.